POkemon Mystery
by arietochan
Summary: When Yusuke and the others get transported to Johto,what strange twists will ensue?


**Pokemon Mystery**

**Disclaimer: I SO don't own pokemon or YYH,but i wanna!**

It's another sunny morning in Johto. Our heroes are on their way to Blackthorn City. It seems that nothing can go wrong. Until trouble starts. And it starts in the form of Misty.

Where's my BRUSH? I know I left it here!!!

What is it Misty? Ash asked.

Yeah Misty You'd think that someone just died or something. 

Brock added.

No it's worse than that. I can't find my brush!

Ash and Brock fell to the floor.

Pikachu said sadly.

We'll help you Misty.

Thanks  guys.

  


On a distant ledge, Team Rocket is watching.

Now is the perfect time to strike. The twerps are occupied with

their search and I happen to have what they're looking for.  Jessie said.

Really? What are they looking for? James another member of 

Team Rocket asked.

Yeah Jessie, said meowth. 

This brush!! Without this brush, they can't get ready to go!

They're not you Jessie.

What's that supposed to mean??

Suddenly,there was a rustling in the bushes.

"What's that?"they all said.

And out of the bushes appeared Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Hey,this doesn't look like Maze castle!"said Kuwabara. "Yusuke, where are we?"

"I don't know, but let's ask those guys over there." Pointing to team Rocket, he said, "Hey do you know where this is?We're lost."

Through all this, Team Rocket stared widemouthed at them.Then Jessie spoke up.

"You're so cute!!!"she said

"Yeah I know." Kuwabara said.

"That's nice but you're not my type." said Yusuke.

"Whatever, because I don't think you are." Hiei said annoyed

And Kurama said nothing.

"That's your problem isn't it," Jessie replied. "Because I don't like 

you either."

"Um Jessie," James asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"Them!"She answered.

  


**CHAPTER 2-Hold on let me check the batteries.**

After futile searching for Misty's brush, Ash and his pals finally 

give up.

"This is hopeless Misty," Ash said."We're nevr going to find it."

"Don't say that ASH," Misty said. "I'm getting VERY ANGRY."

"Yeah Ashh,WE are giong to FIND HER BRUSH." Brock replied.

.   .   .

Team Rocket and their new found "friends" were not getting along so well.The Rockets wanted to go steal Pikachu, but Yusuke and 

the other Spirit Detectives wanted to find a way back to Maze 

Castle.Suddenly, there was a loud beeping noise.

"What's that!!!" Team Rocket asked startled. 

"It's just my communication mirror," Yusuke said. "It must be 

Botan calling to help."

"Who's she?" James asked.

"You'll see.She's a really pretty lady."Kuwabara added.

"Yusuke.Yusuke, can you hear me it's me Botan.Due to an error in the loophole,you've been transported to Johto instead of Maze 

Castle.Don't worry though,we'll get you out.Meet us at the Pokemon center at Blackthorn by 6.15 or you'll be permanenetly trapped." Botan said gasping for breath at the end of her sentence. "The 

transporters will look like.............................."     But before she 

could finish her sentence the mirror's screen suddenly turned blank.

"What happened!!!!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I don't know," Yusuke said. "Let me check the batteries.Here's the problem the batteries are dead."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Kuwabara shouted . "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!!!"

"I guess I forgot to charge them."Yusuke said. "But there wasn't 

any time."

"I always knew you were an idiot,"Hiei said."But this is ridiculous."

"Watch it Demon Boy!"Yusuke replied.

  


**CHAPTER THREE -Introductions ARE neccessary!**

At Koenma's office there was a less than calm atmosphere.There were papers all around his desk , a very frantic Botan and a very pissed Koenma.

"What does Yusuke think he's doing?" Koenma screeched. "How are we going to defeat the Saint Beasts now?"

"Koenma sir, we are currently tracking Yusuke's current location.It seems that he has found residents of the area." One of  Koenma's  assistants said.

"Botan  you've got to go find Yusuke."

"Whaaaaat!You've got to be kidding!"

"Do I look as if I'm laughing?"Koenma asked.

"Good point."Botan answered.

"Right. So you will go find Yusuke.And we'll keep track of what's happening at Maze Castle."

"What happens if I fail and The Saint Beasts take over?"

"I don't want to think about it.Now GO!!"

.

  


Ash,Misty and Brock were still searching for Misty's brush, when they suddenly heard a noise in the bushes.

"Hey, what's that noise?"They all said.

But before they could finish their sentence, out of the bushes stepped, BOTAN!

"Hi,"She said,"My name is Botan and I'm looking for Team Rocket, because they have ....."

"Hi MY name is Brock and I would like to go out with you!"Brock told a surprised Botan.

"Riightttt...........Anyway I'm trying to find Team Rocket."

"What do you want them for?" Ash asked.

"They're the only ones who know where my friends are."

  


**CHAPTER FOUR-We're not lost.. HONEST!**

Yusuke and the others were starting to wonder if Team Rocket really knew where they were going. They had been walking for what seemed an eternity in one direction, and Kuwabara was sure that he had seen that tree stump for the fifty- millionth time. After a while, he decided to speak up.

" Do you know where  we're going?" He asked.

Jessie and James turned around in surprise. They both looked at each other, then Jessie spoke up.

"Ummm, yeah?" She said with a sickly sweet grin. 

"Really?" Hiei asked. " Then why do you look like that?" He asked pointing to her face, which had turned a sea green color.

"She's going to audition for a movie!" James said quickly.

"Really?" Hiei retorted, "Which one, The Return Of The Zombie From The Beyond?"

Just then, Jessie introduced Hiei to the Frying Pan of Doom, which she had bought from Goku five minutes before.

* Flash to Son household. Chichi is screaming at Goku for eating all the food. Goku is cringing in anticipation of the dreaded frying pan.

" I'm sorry Goku but you must be punished! This is your fiftieth plate!" Chichi raved. " And it's not as if you're paying the bills!" Just as she starts to reach for the frying pan, she stops.

"Where'd it go?" She screeched. "Goku what did you do with it!"

"I didn't touch it Chichi honest!" Goku replied meekly. "Maybe you misplaced it?" He said helpfully while thinking, _"Yes! The reign of terror is over! I'm so happy I sold her frying pan to that red-haired woman!"_

Then, almost as if having read Goku's thoughts, Chichi said, "I hope you didn't sell my frying pan Goku."

"No Chichi!" Goku said quickly, "How could you possibly think that?"

"Hmm," She replied. " I've got my eye on you Goku."

End flash. *

"Thank you for that information."

.


End file.
